A Stray's Eye
by Payton.Pride
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the cat's feel about Alphonse? I assure you, through the eyes of a cat, Al seems anything but friendly. "I nearly jumped out of my skin when the giant thing reached down to... Oh god! Oh my god! I screeched as it set out to grab my scruff." One shot. Rated T for the cat's language. Surprise! It's not Ed's mouth this time!


**Hey... I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I just had to write this! The whole day I was imagining the poor cat's Al find on the street! Poor kitties!**

I meowed. The day couldn't get any worse. It was raining. _Hard_. The very thought of having to clean my fur again was terrifying. I had to walk through the bone chilling water, which was pouring down in buckets.

Nope. It couldn't get _any_ worse.

_BOOOOM. _Thunder and lightning cackled overhead, mocking my existence.

I stand corrected. Things could get worse. Much, _much_ worse. And through the torrent that was building up in front of me, I wailed. I wailed for god knows what, just for the fun of it. My ears flicked off the water constantly, I shook on my very paws. Black fur was drooping into my eyes and I slumped forward. If I couldn't find somewhere safe to hide out the storm, I'd be drowning in a puddle by morning!

Then my fur, my precious fur would be sopping!

My thoughts dragged on, and I found myself falling over to my side. It was just getting better and better... Not.

Then the sound of hollow metal clacking brought attention back to my world. My head weakly rose and I let out a soft and curious meow. Above me was a terrifying suit of armor.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when the giant thing reached down to... Oh god! Oh my god! I screeched as it set out to grab my scruff. My body turned in desperation "LEMME GO! LEMME GO!" And being one of those rancid humans, all the thing could hear was a deafening yowl. He stroked my dripping fur and cooed. "There there kitty! I've got you! You're okay now!"

"I WAS OKAY BEFORE YOU BASSTARDDD!"

The guy was carrying me away! "OUCH!" Tugging on my tail, he opened his chest plate to reveal he was empty. Getting over my shock, he set me inside.

"Be quite, Mr. Kitty."

"I'M A WOMAN, MIND YOU! I'LL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS YOU LUMP OF TIN-"  
"Shhh. Mr. Kitty! Quiet! I'll get in trouble!"

I felt a cat-like smirk rise on my face. He deserved it! The cat-napper was going to get what he deserved. The pitter-patter on the armor faded as we got inside, to wherever the place was. I swore to cat-god that if he had brought me to the pound, I'd castrate him with my bare claws! If could castrate him... He didn't have a body...

"Shhh. Mr. Kitty! Please quiet down!" The armor's voice echoed around me.  
Only then did I realize I was making loud meowing sounds. What? Sue me, it was dark, I was cold, and my fur was positively disastrous! Since when was kidnap- I mean, catnapping legal? I was just minding my own business, getting drenched in the rain.

He unlocked a door, and took me inside of a room. The darkness ebbed into light as he took away the chest-plate and set me down on a table. Exposed to the cold, my dampened body shivered. Another voice, one more irking, joined. "I thought I said no more strays Al!" So the armor's name was Al? I had a kit once named Al... Cute kitten, really. Darling of my life. Oh sorry, I'm babbling. Back to the story of my horrendous encounter.

Al pleaded. "Just until the rain stops?"

"No Alphonse." The blond kept on talking and talking and _talking_. "We can't."

"Please Brother? Please?" Oh, they were brothers? Hm. Never really saw the resemblance.

The other one gave in. "Oh fine. Just keep _it_ away from me!" He mumbled. "You could sense a stray ten miles away."  
"Mr. Kitty is a guest Brother! Be more polite!"

If he could understand me, I'd be singing my victory song. "Stupid thing." The golden-eyed monstrosity said.

The blond hightailed it out of the room, stomping. Al took me to the kitchen."Do you want some milk?" I hissed in response. Al shook his head. Er, helmet. "What a strange cat."

He then proceeded to grab me again, me wriggling in his grip. He was so insensitive! Grabbing me like some sort of rag doll!

But when he sat down and put he on his lap, I spread out. He was so comfortable. As comfortable as metal could be, of course. He ran a hand down my back. I purred, giving the illusion of consent. Deep down, I was planning my revenge. Kidnapping me! How horrible a crime!

He scratched me under the chin. I cackled. "Yes! Worship me! Hehe! WORSHIPPP MEE!"

The next day, I'm sure that the blond kid woke up next to a pile of his notes that were shredded. His books were in tatters, and his pillow left scattered feathers everywhere.

I was fairly certain he'd have fun cleaning that up. Those notes looked important. Oops!

But I had already left.

I guess they forgot to lock the window?

After that, I was hoping never to come in contact with that terrifying armor again.

**A/N: Don't kill me! I know it sucks! This is a soul portrayal of my cat. I think she's secretly planning world domination... And poor kittieeess! I can just imagine how terrifying Al must be to them! **


End file.
